Fairy Adventure
by NorwegianHetalian
Summary: Well this one I wrote a loooooong time ago. I want to share it with you. :D So this is about a fairy and her life. In the Hetalia world. But something sad happends and now she must find England. The picture is how she looks and she's my OC character from Imvu.
1. Lost

My name is Rosina. I am a fairy. I am 13. Soon turning 14. I lived happily with my parents and my older sister, Laila, in a village. And of course, everyone in the village. My family are royal. Pretty special life, no? Yes. We all can use spells and do magic. Even the fairy toddlers starts to make magic around them. We do go to fairy and magic school. My sister and I go too. We learn a lot of things. Like spells and such. We really loved our lives. My sister were going to have a birthday Party soon. Kind of like a ball. She turned 16. That's special in the royalty. It means that she is becoming more mature and independent. We were pretty excited. Especially me. I was curious. Of how the day went. I was shocked. The day wasn't supposed to be like this. I was scared:

(Flashback back to the ceremony) It startled me when they blew the horns. But I knew why they blew them. The big door opened up and my sister were shown with a cute dress in the door. The ball began. I was standing beside my friend from school and my mom. I smiled at her and all clapped when they saw my sister. My sister smiled and walked down the stairs where we were.

"Your dress is so pretty!" I said smiling at her. She laughed a little. And took a spin once.

"You think so? My mom helped me sew it. Oh, and thank you very much." I looked at her. I adored her. She was so kind and beautiful. I nodded 'yes' at her question. The music began to play. Mom just smiled.

"My beautiful daughter. Growing up." She said and hugged my sister with small tears in her eyes. My sister hugged back a little and chuckled.

"Mom, I will always be your little girl." She said as to know what her mom were worried about. I stomped my leg on the floor and pouted.

"Hey, what about me?" I said, looking at them. They laughed.

"Of course. Both are mom's little girls." She said and hugged me too. We were interrupted by our butler who was trying to get everyone's attention. It went quiet for a while until he spoke.

"Let the party begin. Bring out the cake!" He said. My sister and I were sweat dropping at him. Our butler was young. But we thought he will learn soon. Some of our soldiers went to get the cake. It was a pretty nice cake.

"Wow. It is wonderful." I said as I looked at the cake. It had fruits and delicious creams as toppings and fillings. It was at least 1 meter (Well that would be 4 cm or something, 1 meter to them.). My sister smiled. Fruits was one of her favorite foods. She loved it.

She went further to the cake to look closer at it. I followed her but when I took one step, the ground chook under us. I froze. Suddenly the lights went off. Everyone were panicking and I didn't know what was going on. I hurried to my sister who was also in panic.

"What in the world is going on?!" I yelled and tried to calm her a bit down. Then a part of the building were smashed by a giant arm. Some of the people fell on the ground, including me and my sister.

"Rosina! Laila!" My mom yelled from all of the screams. I helped my sister up quickly as soon as I got up on my own feet. It was a troll attack. I couldn't believe it. It was rare. My sister helped the people who fell down, up again.

"Everyone, Escape with your families! Trolls are attacking the village!" One of our soldiers shouted. Every one flied and ran out as fast as they could. The building collapsed and I found my family outside. I heard some laughs coming from the trolls. They were behind us. Some of them started to grab some fairies. Some fairies were stomped to death by the trolls' feet. We continued to panic. Suddenly a troll grabs my dad and mom in his hands. My mom screamed. My dad? He passed out when he got grabbed. I turned at the troll.

"No!" my sister yelled. I was scared. I've never seen trolls act like this. In fact, I've almost never seen trolls.

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled. She flew towards them.

"Stop. Run away, save yourselves!" My mom said. She stopped and were scared. Another troll tried to catch her.

"Watch out!" I shouted at her. She dodged and flew away. But at the opposite direction. I followed her, but I couldn't catch up on her. We got separated. What to do now, I thought. I looked up and saw a troll coming at me. I began to fly away. I flew to the forest and I crashed onto a tree and fell into a bush. The troll didn't see where I went, so he jogged a different direction. I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I saw sun light coming from a hole through the bush. I quickly got up, but winced at a small pain in my head. I slowly walked away from the bush and looked around. The small trees were broken and large footprints were everywhere. It came up to me. Where am I? I looked around again and I knew where I was. I tried to fly, but one of my wings where broken. I had to run home. I ran very fast towards our village. I couldn't think straight, I just thought of going to the village. At the moment I got there, everything were ruined. Houses, Buildings, The castle, the schools, flowers, everything. I stopped and looked at it. I went wide eyed and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't see any life. I saw some dead bodies. Those who got stomped on. I couldn't believe it. The people. They were gone.

Then it hit me. My family. My mom and dad. Where were they? It couldn't be. I felt more tears rolling down my cheek as I fell on my knees. Dead? I began to sob. I've lost everything. Nothing else was in my mind. Until I realized something. Did someone make it out alive? What about my sister? Tons of questions like that popped into my head. I started to cry and stared at the ground. The road I was standing on where no longer a road.


	2. Help

After a while, I stopped my crying. But couldn't get up. My body was shaking a little. I looked up, and looked again at the horrible mess. I have to search for them, I thought. I managed to get up and ran into the village. I searched houses, buildings. I even took a look at the bodies. That was a mistake. It broke my heart even more to look at them. I searched at the castle. God, it was a total mess. I couldn't find anyone. What should I do? I thought.

I kept searching everywhere in the village, but no one was alive. I tried not to cry again. I wanted to give up. But I couldn't. I have to go look for survivors. For my sister and my parents. I tried to remember what direction she went off to. I looked at the direction I thought my sister went. That was the direction to-… The humans. Or even the 'countries'. Of course! That thought made me think of something else. Maybe she looked for help? For anyone who sees her and get some help? Did she ran off to England?

I walked towards the direction. I will find out. If she didn't find him, I will find him. I thought. Ah, England. He was pretty known in our village. Almost everyone knew about him. I haven't met him yet, but I had heard about him from my mom. He was nice to the fairies and he sees them just fine, unlike others. I sighed. If only others like him saw fairies.

So here I am, walking to the city where humans and countries live. I've never stepped a foot there. I am tired. I have a broken wing and I'm covered with a little dirt. I saw a road far away from me. I started running. I must find England or anyone who sees me. I stopped when I was halfway into the road. I was panting so badly. I was really tired. Then I heard something coming from behind me. I turned around and some kind of a machine with wheels came rolling towards me. I jumped and hid on the edge of the road. The humans have strange things. I let it roll away and I jumped on the road again. Wait, Maybe I can follow that thing? So I did. I ran the fastest I could, and I did follow it to the city. I stopped and fell down on the ground, panting. If only I learned to heal before all this happened. Then I could just fly. I got up and looked at the city. It was huge.

I took the last run into the streets and started walking. I looked at all of the people who walked past me. I was making sure to not be stepped on by them. No one saw me. I continued walking, but I was really tired and was about to give up. My legs hurt. I fell down on the ground again. No more. I couldn't move my legs no more. I though. But then, I heard someone yell.

"I don't care if you spilled your cola on the floor! It's your responsibility to clean that up, not mine! I don't even bloody know why you called me just for telling me that, you git!" I turned at the slightly angry voice and saw a man with a green suit, thick eyebrows and kind of blonde hair. He was holding some kind of a device into his ear with his hand. He was heading this way. How silly it looked. Talking while holding a strange thing into his ear.

I fell down on the ground and laid there. I gave up. My feet won't let me walk more. I was too tired to do so. I felt weak and tried not to close my eyes. The man continued to argue holding the thing.

"What? Was that the thing you called me for? Well, Good for you, America. I know that. Yes. Perhaps you should-". The man stopped in his sentence.

He went silent for a while. He was looking at something. Or someone. I don't know. I heard footsteps coming towards my way. I could slightly hear someone yelled through the thing: "Dude, are you there?" It was a communication thingy he was holding. Strange thing. I felt an index finger poke me on my back. I twitched a little. I still heard someone yelling the question on and on and on in the thing.

"Yes, I am here. We can talk at the meetings. I have to go. Good bye." He said a little hurried voice. He pulled the thing into his pocket and touched me again. I twitched again and he then pulled me over to look at me. I had half closed eyes and looked at him weakly. He widens his eyes and quickly scooped me onto the palm of his hand. And by that time, I passed out.

I woke up, laying on a pillow on a table and facing a white wall. There was some light above me from a lamp, which was so strong that I winched. Then I felt no more pain on my back. I slowly sat up and looked at my back. My wing were healed. I looked around and I was in a house. I saw some chairs. Then the man came into the room and saw that I was awake.

"You're awake." He said as he sat down in front of me. I jumped and were scared. I tried to move, but that hurt. I looked up at him and I saw him smile. Could this man be?

"No need to be scared. I will not hurt you. I promise. You can trust me." He said, looking down at me. Was this England? I stared at him and calmed down a little.

"Why were you laying in the streets here, when you're far away from home?" He asked. I didn't answer yet. I was too confused.

"Are you the man named England?" I asked instead. He smiled and chuckled a little.

"Ah yes. I am quite known among fairies." He said. I sighed a little in relief. I found him.

"Now tell me. How did you get here? Did something happen?" He asked. I looked down. I will never forget what happened. Some tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought of it. Then I felt an index finger stroking under my eyes as to wipe the tears away. I looked up at him. He looked worried and confused.

"I was looking for you. I thought maybe my sister went here. B-But…" I got cut off by my own tears as I started to cry.

"Oh there, there." He said calmly while stroking his finger on my back.

"Don't cry. At least you finally found me." He said, trying to calm me down. And he did. I looked up at him and wiped my tears away.

"I can't go home. I can't. Trolls destroyed it. They took away our people, they took away m-my parents… And I can't find my sister, nor survivors." I tried not to cry again. I just looked down at the pillow.

"Oh my god." He said with wide eyes.

"That's horrible! And by trolls. I am sorry, dear." He said and stroked my back. That did calm me down. Then it hit me. My wing. I looked up at England.

"Did you fix my wing?" I asked him. He smiled a little and nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled a little back.

"What is your name?" He suddenly asked. I told him my name.

"Nice meeting you, Rosina. What is your sister's name?"

"Laila. Did you meet her?" I looked up at him. He shook his head as to say 'no'. I was disappointed and worried.

"I can help you find her, if you want." I smiled at him and nodded. I slipped myself down the pillow and stood up.

"Oh, not so fast. I think you still need some more rest." He said. I nodded slowly and climbed up again. I laid down on the pillow and closed my eyes. The man stood up from the chair and stroke my hair with his index finger.

"Poor little fairy." He said worriedly and walked towards the kitchen to leave me alone.


End file.
